Goku's Bad Hair Day
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Bulma organises a holiday...TO A CHILDREN'S CAMP! This makes all the males act like ten year old kids! But what happens when the women want to get revenge? A little quote MY NOSE FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE! Krillin! You don't have a nose! RR!


**Goku's bad hair day.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters or the funky song. 'Nuff said.

A/N: _**Is as high as a kite**_ Weeeeeeeeeee!!! Hi peeps!!! Be prepared for madness!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everybody ready for the trip?!" Bulma squealed. 

Everyone else nodded tiredly. It was three AM in the morning and Bulma had made sure everyone had been awake for the last six hours. The Sons, the Briefs, Krillin's family. Bulma had thought it would be nice if they all had a holiday together. Of course it took a lot of persuasion and threats for it to all come together.

"Good!! Now everyone load up on the bus!" Bulma yelled. Everyone tiredly loaded up onto two different mini-buses. It took them another six hours but luckily the gang had gotten some amount of sleep on the bus except for Vegeta who had to listen to Bulma sing the whole way.

"Shake your whammy fanny! Funky song funky song! Shake your whammy fanny! Fuuunky song!!" Bulma sang. Vegeta cringed at the pitch of her voice.

_**How does this woman have so much energy?! I swear, she must have genetically modified herself.**_ Vegeta thought as he tried to get some sleep. They arrived at their destination. Gohan was the first to get off the bus, his theory was if he got to the best room first it was his. He looked and saw three different cabin houses. There was an arch that had a sign on it. WELCOME TO CAMP SUNDANCE. Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head.

"BULMA!!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. She, literally, bounced off of the bus.

"Fuuunky song!! What is it?" She asked. Gohan looked exasperated.

"This. Is. A. Children's. Camp." Gohan gritted through his teeth. Bulma nodded happily.

"Yup! It took a lot of work but I finally managed to swipe it from those snot-nosed orphans." Bulma said nastily. Gohan face-faulted. Everyone else soon realised what Bulma had done. It had left them speechless. Krillin was the first one to speak.

"So, if this is a kids camp, then the boys have one cabin, the girls have another cabin and the final cabin is the mess hall."

"You know your stuff!" Bulma replied. Krillin sighed.

"In that case…I CALL TOP BUNK!!" Krillin yelled as he ran to the boys cabin. Gohan ran after him.

"NO FAIR KRILLIN!!" Gohan yelled. The rest of the guys followed in pursuit.

# Around midnight the next day…

Every guy was absolutely exhausted. They had spent the day acting like ten year olds, playing in the lake, having a food fight, playing pranks…or at least planning to make one. Gohan laughed evilly as Trunks, Krillin and Goten tried to shush him.

"Dude!! You know mom has supersonic hearing!!!" Goten hissed but Gohan kept on laughing. Krillin pushed a part of his neck and Gohan lost the ability to speak. Everyone looked at Krillin strangely.

"He'll be fine!! Now let us get our revenge!!" They were outside the girls cabin, trying to prank the girls. 

"You got the stuff?" Trunks asked as Goten showed him a bag containing cans of some sort.

"Oh yeah. This should make them pay, pay for dragging us to this bloody place!!" Goten said as the rest of them nodded in agreement. They crept into the room and the hissing of cans could be heard. The guys high fived each other and went back into their room.

Goku woke up to the screams of many females. Some were screams of joy and some were screams of anguish. He decided to check what was going on but not without dragging Vegeta with him.

"What the hell are you doing Kakarrot?!" Vegeta moaned as Goku dragged him across the ground.

"I heard screams from the girls' cabin." 

"NANI?! I'M COMING PRINCESS!!" Vegeta yelled clambering to his feet. Vegeta burst in and immediately started laughing. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Pan, Bra, Marron, Videl and 18 all looked like punks. They had florescent hairdos, pierced noses, overly done makeup and BIG earrings. Vegeta was howling with laughter. Goku walked in and did exactly the same thing.

"OH, and I suppose you find this humorous!!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"YES!" Goku howled.

"You look like something out of an 80's pop video!!" Vegeta laughed. As if on cue they were thrown out of the cabin.Chi-Chi growled with rage.

"I betcha that those two did this!!" 18 cried, smashing a mug on the table.

"I know it wasn't Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Aw c'mon!! He must've been the mastermind behind the whole scam!!" 18 countered.

"No! I…um…know exactly where he was…last night…for most of the time…" Bulma said lowering her voice with each stop. The other two mothers widened their eyes but understood.

"So it must've been Goku. How do we get revenge?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We ask the ultimate pranksters." 18 stated.

# Boys' cabin…

"The looks on their faces were priceless!" Gohan laughed as he passed the photographs around. The other guys cracked up but quickly hid the photographs when Vegeta and Goku returned.

"I will never understand why women can't take a joke." Vegeta muttered.

"Well the littler girls seemed to like their new dos." Goku laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You onna. You should take a bath normally, in the lake." Vegeta mocked as he left as well. Just as Krillin was about to whip out the photos Videl, 18, Chi-Chi and Bulma came storming in.

"Here's the deal. We want a prank on Goku and you will give it to us." Videl stated, everyone was shocked at her vulgar manner of speaking. 18 rolled her eyes and grabbed Krillin by the collar.

"Do what she says."

"Well, okay…here's one." Krillin said as he started whispering into her ear. 18's face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Does anyone feel scared when she does that?" Goten asked. Most people nodded. "Oh good."

Goku out of the shower and looked for something. He couldn't find it and he started to panic. He tore apart the whole bathroom but no luck. His pupils shrank.

"F******************************************************************************************K" Goku yelled so that everyone heard. Indeed they did and everyone, except the chibis, came rushing.

"Was that Goku?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded. 

"Wow, Goku can swear?!" Trunks said, he raised his eyebrows. "Never knew."

"I'd better go see what the big baby is bawling about." Chi-Chi sighed, although she knew perfectly well why he was distressed but Goku came out anyway. He was dripping wet and his hair looked…normal. It was as straight as a line and as long as a heavy metal bands lead singer's hair. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"ALRIGHT!!! WHO TOOK IT?!" Goku yelled.

"Took what? Your clothes?" Vegeta asked, pointing at the clad Goku. Goku ignored it and continued the persecution.

"WHERE IS MY HAIRSPRAY??!!" Goku yelled.

"Where are your pants? Or any other part of your clothing?" Vegeta asked.

"Which one of you took my hairspray??!" Goku yelled.

"First go get changed, then we'll tell you." Chi-Chi said. Goku obeyed and got changed. He came out and grabbed Krillin by the collar.

"Seems to be a pastime of everyone's today." Krillin sighed. Goku shook him fiercely.

"I. WANT. MY. HAIRSPRAY." Goku threatened. He dropped Krillin and then started bawling and broke down in a corner.

"This is bad. What exactly did you do?" Gohan whispered.

"When we were younger I always noticed he always had a can of spay with him. That's how his hair stays up."

"Wow. I did not know that." Gohan said, somewhat impressed. Krillin's face then turned serious.

"But…there is a problem." Krillin said. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"There was one time when he ran out and we were nowhere near a store, I think we were in the middle of the woods. Goku went kind of…crazy."

"CRAZY?!"

"Hey keep it down kid!"

"Why? Am I crampin your style?"

"Funny. I'm serious. He acts as if he's drunk, ya know. He doesn't have a conscience."

"Hmm. Maybe it has something to do with the weight of his hair damaging his brain."

"Nope, it's the fumes of the hairspray. It's kind of a behaviour modifier for him. It makes him sane, I suppose."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?!" Goku yelled. "THIS IS NO TIME TO WHISPER!!! I MUST FIND MY…" Goku fell dead.

"OHMIGOSH!! YOU KILLED GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Goten shouted as Chi-Chi smacked him upside the head. "Well I thought it was funny." As everyone turned around Goku was gone.

"Uh-oh." Krillin muttered. 

Goku was in the storage room of a science lab. He grinned and tried to walk but ended up waddling around the lab. He grabbed a canister that had a skull and bones on it. He grinned lopsided.

"Exactly." Goku said as he reappeared in the cabin.

"I'll restate again, uh-oh." Krillin replied. Goku took the canister and shook it.

"LOOK EVABODY!! I FOUND MAH HAIRSPEEEY!!" Goku slurred as he took the funnel. "YALL CAN HAVE SOME!!!"

"NO DON'T!!! THAT'S METHANE GAS!!" Trunks yelled but it was too late. Goku had sprayed the gas everywhere. Everyone started coughing.

"MY NOSE FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE!!" Krillin yelled.

"Krillin, you don't have a nose." Trunks yelled, coughing.

"OH NO!! WHAT HAPPENED?! THE STINK MUST'VE DISSOLVED IT RIGHT OFF MY FACE!!! Oh wait a sec, I remember now!! The animator never gave me a nose!!" Krillin said brightly. (Rimshot) Krillin walked up behind Goku and swiped the canister.

"NOOO!!!" Goku said as he dived for the canister. He missed and Krillin threw it so it landed in the lake.

"May our children forgive us." Krillin said, Goku was advancing on him fast. "18!! WHERE IS THE HAIRSPRAY?!!"

" _cough cough_ In our cabin. c_ough cough._" 18 said. Krillin ran into the cabin and grabbed the canister.

"Hi girls! Bye girls!" Krillin said as he zoomed in and out. The three chibis looked at each other.

"Why can we never have a normal vacation?!" Bra whined. Vegeta caught the sound of Bra whining.

"I'M COMING PRINCESS!!" Vegeta said and he dashed out.

"I can't believe he ran out on us like that." Bulma said.

"I think you've inhaled too much of this gas." Videl said. Krillin came back in.

"OH GOKU!!!! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!!" Krillin said waving the can about.

"SPRAY!!" Goku said latching onto the spray. "Oh spray, let us never part again!" He said as he snuggled it and started dancing around. Chi-Chi pulled a frying pan out of hammerspace and hit him over the head.

"When we got married you promised me no more cavorting!" Chi-Chi yelled. He ran back into the bathroom. Trunks and Goten got up and spun fast so that the wind would blow out the gas. Goku came out of the bathroom back to normal. He apologised plenty and everyone seemed to try to forget about what had happened.

# Later that evening, at dinner…

"Krillin, can I ask you a question?" Goten asked.

"Sure thing."

"What exactly did you mean when you said that the animators forgot to give you a nose?" Goten asked with a Son Smile™. Krillin laughed nervously and rubbed his hand behind his head.

The End.

Well that's another random story that WILL NOT have a sequel. I've decided to leave it alone. So what did you think about this fic? Leave a review. Please.


End file.
